


milestone

by pointsnorth



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, PWP, but i never use names in this anyway so!!, i feel weird typing serena instead of my trainer's name wwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many milestones in a young trainer's life.  Banging the hot Professor usually isn't one of them, and Augustin is all too aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milestone

It’s not quiet enough for his liking; they are not completely alone in the three-storey building and yet, here she is between his legs.

"Sit still or the lounge’ll keep creaking!"

He can’t help but squirm anyway as she gently (too much so) removes his belt with an unceremonious clunk when it falls to the floor. One hand on his jittering knee, the other cupping the main bulge of his hard-on, she almost seems thoughtful for a good few, awkward seconds.

When her hand begins to knead and rub he feels as if he could cry. For more than one reason; her hands are so small against his patella, against his erection as if she would struggle to hold it with one (and he makes no false boast about his size, thoroughly average as he is).

And she was his prodigious student. His student, legal as if that mattered when he’d sent her off on her own soul-searching journey with other kids around her age.

The thought makes his stomach cold but thrills every nerve ending between his thighs for some obscene reason. She’d looked at him as if he were another obstacle to clear from the start and he’d ignored her unashamed smiles and slowly more expensive outfits when they met.

Her mouth settles at the band of his jeans, tugging enough to draw his attention full back to the physicality. When she looks up at him with lips wet from mouthing at the fork of his slacks (how long had it been, Augustin?), there is nothing he can do but choke out vague approval and spread his knees apart. Some pet name in his mother tongue slides from his lips to pinch flush into her cheeks; her knees rub together in barely masked frustration and he wants nothing more than to fuck her into the couch for one split second.

There’s something sweet about her though, about how she still seems nervous and determined to see this through even when she stands in front of him every inch a blooming, powerful young woman.

His heartbeat resonates throughout his body. She bites her lip and lifts her soft white skirt up little by little until he’s eye level with smooth brown thighs and black cotton knickers.

She hasn’t even finished faux-ordering him to remove them for her when his fingers hook into both sides and tug roughly. How long had it been since he’d needed to be inside someone so much? He couldn’t remember, and he didn’t really care about her age or her mother or his assistants staying behind to finish work because she is here, and she’s burning up underneath his palms as he drowns the last questioning thoughts.

She’s starting to slick up already, and his pulse focuses only on his cock now so it would seem, moreso when she straddles him on the lounge and lowers her hips with impeccable aim. 

His voice grows louder and louder as he calls her name, unable to form pretty words or poetic sentences to lull her with while she fucks him hard enough to bruise them both. Even when he comes inside her (a shockingly short performance, not that she’s unhappy with it), she squeezes around him inside and out until he can hold her with such ferocity no longer.

He apologises profusely afterwards, ashamed for a million reasons now flooding back into his mind like the red sea over the Egyptians. When she giggles at him and refuses to let him pull out until she’s brought herself to a shuddering, silent orgasm, his apologies grow quiet.

Maybe he should start enjoying guilty pleasures more often. It makes her happy enough, after all.


End file.
